So in love with two
by Alvinette fan 10
Summary: While Soul is out of town, Maka is lonley and decides that Blackstar can keep her company, but now she worries about how Souls going to react when he finds out he's not the father of his wifes baby! R&R lemon will be provided in chap. 2&3 thank you!


**Hi.! I haven't been on for a while so this is my new story that I will finish this time called so in love with two, and for all u who are familiar with that name, I got it from the song by mikayla….so…..yea, R&R.! Oh, and I don't own any thing of soul eater, thank you! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1-It's just business

It was a Friday afternoon, when Maka was driving her partner, who just happened to be her husband, to the airport so he can visit his family.

"I can't believe you didn't tell your family that we're married!" Maka said. "I mean, I told my family, an- wait? Who were those people who you said was our family at the wedding?"

"Uh th-"Soul was about to explain before Maka cut him off

"Oh my god, they were actors weren't they? I can't believe you!"

"Ma-"

"I mean, that was low Soul, just l-"

"Maka! How many times do I have to tell you, this is my _father's_ side of the family." Maka stayed silent

"But you still could of told them" Soul didn't say anything, until it was time to get on the plane.

"I love you Maka, and I'll miss you" He said to Maka

"I love you to Soul." She said back. Soul leaned forward and gave Maka a soft passionate kiss. He then rushed onto the plane. Later on that day, Maka decided to call Soul and see if he was ok. As she dialed his number, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

"Hey everyone, uh, what are you doing here?" Maka said

"We just came by since you're here all by yourself" Tsubaki said

"Yea, well, except Kid, but he's just a stick in the mud, right!" Patty said

"Sure…..um, I kind of want to be alone right now, ok?" Maka said

"Oh, ok well call if you need a hero, like me, to help out, ok?" Blackstar said. Maka chuckled

"Ok" she said. Then closed the door. She then went back to the phone to finish dialing thee number, but Soul didn't answer.

"_I wonder if he's still on the plane." _She thought. She took a shower and sat on the couch to watch a movie. Then another knock came on the door. She opened it, and to her surprise, it was Blackstar.

"Um, hey Blackstar…." She said awkwardly.

"Hey Maka" he said. "Um, Tsubaki kicked me out the house again, and kid won't let me stay at his house after what happened last time."

"Ok, what does that have to do with me?" Maka said

"Well, can I stay here?"

"Sure whatever" Maka pulled him in the house and shut the door. She plopped back on the couch and continued to watch her movie. There was a silence between them for a while

"So…..what you watching?" Blackstar said breaking the silence.

"A movie" Maka said.

"Oh, so wh-"Blackstar said, before being cut off by Maka.

"Look, just because Soul isn't here right now, doesn't mean I want to get with you, ok? I am a one man woman and I need you to respect that. So go ahead and sit on the couch, but don't touch me, talk to me, you know what? Don't even look at me."

"Ok, Ok, I was just being friendly" Blackstar said

"I know, and I'm sorry." Maka said.

"It's ok, hey do you want to bowling, I mean its only 7:00, and I know you don't want to sit around until Soul comes back. "

"Sure" Maka went into Blackstar's car and they drove to the cheapest bowling alley they can find.

"Man, you are the cheapest date ever" Maka said.

"Date?" Blackstar said

"No, I said uh, I really need a plate to eat…yea, that's what I said."

"Right….." Blackstar said not believing a word Maka said. They walked into the alley got their shoes and were ready to bowl. "Ladies first" Blackstar said. Maka rolled the ball right into the gutter. She didn't say a word and walked right to a seat. Blackstar walked up, and rolled the ball and got a strike.

"How do you that?" Maka asked.

"Let me show you" Blackstar said and he grabbed Maka's hand as she held the ball, and held her hip and rolled the ball.

"I got a strike! I got a strike!" Maka yelled while jumping up and down. Black star laughed and they continued to bowl. When the game was finished Maka and Blackstar made their way to Maka's house.

"Well, I'm going to see I Tsubaki will let me back in" Blackstar said.

"Ok. " Maka said "I had a really good time Blackstar." Maka said

"I did to." He said back

"See you soon…..bye"

"Bye" Maka closed the door as Black star walked away. She felt like she was swept off her feet all over again. She took a shower changed in her PJ's and fell right to sleep.

**How did I do? I hope you liked it, and there will be lemon in chapter 2 and 4, R&R! **


End file.
